Chiisana Tenohira
by yume fuusen
Summary: Yah, inilah sambungan dari season pertamanya, Sen no Yoru wo Koete! Gomen sebelumnya, saya author baru, jadi harap maklum saja jika ada banyak kasalahan yang bener-bener fatal tiada ampun dan maap, juga masih butuh bimbingan. Cekidot this!
1. Chapter 1

sama seperti di season pertamanya, saya minta maaf kalo nama-nama tokohnya terdengar agak aneh. saya melakukan ini untuk melindungi pihak yang terlibat. terima kasih atas perhatiannya :) jangan lupa **R&R**, awas lho kalo nggak! ^^

* * *

**DISCLAIMER!**  
**BLEACH by TITE KUBO**  
**song by: AQUA TIMEZ**

* * *

"Karada wa boku no kokoro no koto wo boku yori wakatte kureteru

Kinchou sureba tenohira ni ase ga nijimu

Itsudatta kanaa okuba wo kami tachidomaraseta hazu no namida nii

Kanashimi wo kanashimu to iu koto wo osowatta no wa..."

Semester baru dimulai, aku mempersiapkan diri dengan sebaik mungkin. Semua serba baru. Baju baru, celana panjang baru, sepatu baru, tas baru, pokoknya semuanya serba baru! Hanya satu yang lama, perasaan. Perasaanku masih sama seperti dulu. Sedih, hampa, suram, menyakitkan, semuanya buruk! Dia yang membuat semuanya begini. Dia, Ichigo Kurosaki, mahasiswa pindahan yang sok _cool_ dan sok ganteng! Padahal dimataku, dia hanyalah mahasisa biasa yang gak punya perasaan. Kenapa aku bilang begitu? Karena hati dia sudah berubah menjadi batu.

Bayangkan saja, aku sudah berusaha ramah dan berbaik hati padanya, tetapi dia selalu menanggap aku adalah orang yang _freak_ dan aneh. Setiap kali aku selalu bertemu dengannya. Entah itu di kantin, di perpustakaan, bahkan di jam pelajaran. Aku selalu berusaha membuat citraku dimatanya sebagai orang yang baik dan sopan. Tapi apa? Dia selalu menganggapku orang yang _freak_ dan aneh! Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, aku mendengar kabar dari Sayu, kalau dia selalu menganggap **aku tidak pernah ada** dan **bukan teman sekelasnya.** Aku sangat terpukul mendengarnya, tapi biarlah. Toh nantinya juga dia akan menyesal telah memperlakukanku begini.

-ooOoo-

Saat istirahat, aku mengajak Sayu ke kantin untuk makan. Sayu memesan dua mangkuk ramen sementara aku memesan buavita, minuman kesukaan kami. Di tengah acara makan-memakan, Sayu mengangkat pembicaraan.  
"Ki, gue denger si Icchi lagi dideketin banyak cewek loh," lagi-lagi dia membicarakan si _unfeelingable._  
"Masa? Ah, bodo amat. Ngapain ngurusin dia lagi. Gue ya gue, dia ya dia. Lo gak usah ngomongin dia lagi ya, gue lagi gak mau ngomongin begituan," kataku cuek.  
"Gue serius, Rukia. Lo tau kan dia aktif di ekskul basket? Nah, anak-anak _cheerleader_ tuh pada suka sama dia! Apa lo gak takut tersaingi?" tanyanya.

"Isssshhhhh! Ngapain juga ya gue saingan sama dia? Mendingan gue saingan sama si Aragaki, jagoan kelas! Dia kan pinter, siapa tau ujian kali ini gue yang dapetin beasiswa! Hehe, doain dong makanya!" kataku beharap.  
"Oh iya ya, dua bulan kedepan kita bakalan ujian! Haha, untung aja lo ngingetin gue. Kalo ngggak, gue bisa gak naik semester deh!" ujarnya seraya menepuk dahi.  
KRIIIIINGGGG... Bel berbunyi tanda kita harus masuk ke kelas. Aku dan Sayu segera menghabiskan makanan dan pergi menuju ke kelas matematika, pelajaran berikutnya.

* * *

Haha, ini season kedua dari songfic saya. Yang pertama judulnya **Sen no Yoru wo Koete**. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Waktu cepat berlalu, sekarang sudah musim ujian. Aku belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang selama ini sudah terbuang. Akan kutunjukkan pada semua orang, bahwa mereka telah salah menilaiku! Akan kutunjukkan bahwa julukan _"The Freaky Rukia"_ itu hanyalah julukan semata dan julukan itu tidak akan terucap lagi. Akan kubuktikan bahwa julukan _"The Freaky Rukia"_ akan berganti menjadi **"The Brainiac Rukia".** Aku serius! Aku adalah orang yang tidak pernah plin-plan dalam menghadapi permasalahan sendiri.

Tapi, aku takut. Takut perubahan ini tidak membuahkan hasil. Orang bilang, "Merubah diri sendiri tidaklah semudah membalik telapak tangan." Maka dari itu, semua sifat burukku harus kuubah MULAI DARI SEKARANG! Aku tidak mau semua orang makin menjelek-jelekkan aku. Aku sudah bertekad, aku harus berubah! Aku pasti bisa! _Nothing impossible if we can. When there is a will, there is a way._ Maka, dimulailah perubahan pada diriku.

-ooOoo-

"...Kibou no kotoba wo takusan BAGGU ni tsumekonde tabi ni deta

Hikikaesu tabi ni kimi wa ukedomete kureta

Itsu no hi mo kotoba wo erabezu tohou ni kureru boku

Kotoba ni tayorazu dakishimeru kimi

Kimi no hou ga zutto sabishii omoi wo shite kita no ni..."

Pagi hari, aku sudah siap dengan semua perubahan yang ada di dalam diriku. Aku turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Begitu kagetnya ibu dan ayah saat melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada diriku.  
"Pagi Bu, Yah. Hari ini sarapannya apa?" kataku lembut.  
"P...pagi ini... s...s...a...sarapannya pake n...nasi goreng, sayang," kata Ayah gelagapan.  
"Ya ampun, ini Rukia anak Ibu? Ya Tuhan, Ibu nggak percaya ini kamu, nak!" Ibu membelalak kaget.  
"Masa sih? Ini Ruki anak Ibu dan Ayah. Ruki anak ke 2 dan Ruki punya abang yang tinggal di Australia. Iya kan? Ini Ruki, Bu, Yah." kataku sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang manis.  
"Ayo nak, sini duduk! Hari ini kamu ujian ya? Ayo, sarapan dulu! Biar sedikit asal nggak bikin lemas badan kamu! Ibu ambilkan piringnya ya," Ibu menyiapkan piring dan mengambilkan nasi goreng sayurannya.  
"Ini nih, susu cokelat kesukaan kamu. Ayah sudah buatkan buat anak Ayah yang paling cantik," Ayah memberikanku segelas susu favoritku.

-ooOoo-

Setelah sarapan pagi yang menyenangkan itu, aku segera berpamitan pada mereka. Lalu aku pergi menggunakan mobil kesayanganku, Mercedes Benz S-class, yang kubeli dengan susah payah dari hasil tabunganku.

Sebelum berangkat ke kampus, seperti biasa, aku selalu menjemput sahabat dekatku semenjak SD, Sayu. Sebenarnya dia bisa mengendarai mobil, tapi dia takut dan trauma pada pengalamannya dulu saat dia latihan mengendarai mobil, bagian depannya penyok karena menabrak pohon. Itulah alasannya mengapa ia selalu nebeng di mobilku.

"Say! Buruan dong, lo lupa ya hari ini ada ujian?" teriakku dari luar rumahnya.  
"Iya gue lagi pake sepatu! Sabar dong, Ki!" balasnya.  
Setelah dia keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu pagar rumahnya, dia masuk ke dalam mobilku. Seperti disambar petir di siang hari, dia terkaget-kaget setelah melihat perubahanpada diriku yang begitu drastis.

"Ki, ini beneran lo? Kok beda banget ya! Sumpah, lo cantik, modis, dan keren banget! Gak nyangka gue lo bakal ngelakuin ini," katanya takjub.  
"Gue kan pernah bilang, gue gak pernah plin-plan dalam urusan permasalahan pribadi! Gue itu orangnya gak suka menunda-nunda sesuatu, seperti perubahan ini. Lo liat sendiri kan? Dari atas sampe bawah, gue udah berubah! Ini gue lakuin supaya orang-orang gak nganggep gue adalah _"The Freaky Rukia"_ lagi!"  
"Iya iya, gue percaya. Tapi sumpah, Ki. Lo tuh bener-bener kaya orang lain! Gue pangling sama lo!" ujarnya.  
"Hehe, makasih ya friend. Sekarang kita berangkat aja, keburu telat! Lo gak mau kan kita dimarahin sama pak Ueno lagi?" tanyaku sambil menginjak gas. Akhirnya mobil pun berjalan. Tumben pagi ini nggak macet. Biasanya daerah sini biangnya macet, hehe.

Akhirnya kami sampai di kampus tercinta. Disini kami bingun mencari tempat parkir. Biasanya kami selalu parkir di dekat pintu masuk FIB, tapi kali ini tidak untuk kami. Tempat itu sudah ada yang menempati. Kalian tahu siapa? Ichigo Kurosaki, mahasiswa yang hatinya seperti batu dan sombong itu telah mengambil alih tempat parkir kami. Untung saja penjaga parkir memberitahu kami ada tempat untuk parkir yang masih kosong. Tempatnya di dekat pohon besar yang katanya agak angker. Tapi tak apalah, mobilku kan dilengkapi banyak tempelan ayat suci Al-Qur'an. Jadi tak masalah! Hehe..


	3. Chapter 3

"...Shagamikomu senaka wo sasutte kureru

Itsumo soba ni aru chiisana tenohira

Donna ni kirei ni kazarareta kotoba yori mo

Sono nukumori ni tasukerarete kita..."

Aku keluar dari mobil bersama Sayu. Kami berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. Pandangan semua orang tertuju padaku. Aku seperti orang terkenal saat itu. Mereka menatapku, seolah-olah aku adalah malaikat yang turun dari langit dengan membawa kebahagiaan pada manusia. Mereka saling berbisik dan menanyakan "...Apakah itu Rukia, mahasiswi jurusan sastra Jepang semester 5? Aku tidak percaya itu dia..."

Sebenarnya aku bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi aku diam saja, dan tersenyum lembut pada mereka. Dengan malu-malu, mereka membalas senyumanku. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama lagi di luar kelas, aku ingin sgera masuk ke kelas dan belajar.  
Di dalam kelas, terlihatlah semua orang bergerombol. Sepertinya mereka sedang belajar untuk ujian kali ini. Pandangan mereka tertuju padaku dan Sayu saat aku menyapa mereka semua dengan kata "Selamat pagi..."

Dan si sombong itu? Tentu saja dia lebih-lebih memandangku. Mungkin saja saat itu dia berpikir kalau dulu dia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan besar dan sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk meminta maaf. Tapi tak bisa, perbuatanmu sudah melampaui batas! Hatiku sudah terlanjur tersakiti. Susah untuk memaafkan orang yang telah menyakiti hatiku, walaupun itu orang yang baru kukenal.  
"Say, duduk di samping gue ya! BFF harus selalu bersama, hehe." Kataku manja.  
"Oke Ki, BFF harus selalu bersama!" jawabnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi dan Pak Ueno, dosen bahasa Jepang masuk kelas.  
"Ohayou minna! (Pagi semuanya!)" katanya dengan lantang.  
"Ohayou, daisensei, (Pagi, Pak)"para mahasiswa serempak menjawabnya.  
"Kyou wa yakusoku-douri, wareware wa Nihongo no shiken da! (Hari ini seperti janji kita, ujian bahasa Jepang!)"  
"Huaaaaa... Wareware wa junbi ga dekiteimasen! (Huaaaaa... Kami belum siap!)" beberapa mahasiswa terlihat kecewa dan belum siap menghadapi ujian.  
"Kono shiken wa sukejuuru-douri ni, daisensei (Ujian ini hanya dibolehkan pada peserta yang siap saja, Pak)" kataku pede.  
"Dare junbi kyoushitsu no sugu soto ni sa rete imasen hitsuyou ga arimasu, (Yang tidak siap lebih baik keluar dari ruang kelas,) " Sayu menanggapi.  
"Ookeei! Hito kara kono kurasu no shutoku suru junbi ga dekite imasen! (Oke! Yang tidak siap, keluar dari ruang kelas ini!)" Pak Ueno menunjukkan muka sangar.  
"Anata wa raishuu shiken o ukeru koto ga dekimasu! (Kalian bisa ikut ujian pada minggu depan!)" katanya menambahkan.

Hahaha! Memangnya enak kalian tidak belajar untuk ujian? Siapa suruh kalian menganggap remeh ujian bahasa Jepang? Ini lebih sulit daripada bahasa Inggris, tahu! Aku sudah berusaha belajar dengan baik! Jangan sampai nilaiku jelek, aku tidak mauuuuuuu. Ibu dan Ayah pasti akan memarahiku begitu mereka tahu kalau nilaiku jelek. Tidaaaaaaaakkkk!  
Ujian berlangsung dengan tertib. Murid-murid tampak serius mengerjakannya. Ada yang senyum-senyum, ada yang berkeringat, ada juga yang sampai menggigit pulpennya. Semua begitu lucu. Aku sendiri mengerjakannya dengan baik. Yang bisa kujawab, kuisi dengan benar. Yang tidak bisa kujawab, kuisi saja tanpa asal-asalan. Nilai untuk satu soal ini adalah 2 poin, jika menjawab seluruh pertanyaan dengan benar (soal ada 50 butir) maka ia mendapatkan 100 poin (setara dengan nilai A+). Jika tidak dijawab atau dikosongkan, mendapat poin 0. Sementara kalau jawabannya salah, mendapatkan poin -1.

Waktu mengerjakan adalah 2 jam. Selesai tidak selesai, kertas akan diambil. Maka dari itu, mengerjakannya harus cepat asal teliti. Jangan lupa diperiksa lagi sebelum kertas akan diambil. Siapa tahu ada soal yang terlewatkan atau ada sol yang salah jawabannya. Dalam ujian kali ini aku memakan waktu untuk mengerjakan soal selama satu setengah jam. Aku masih punya sisa waktu 30 menit untuk mengoreksi pekerjaanku.  
Jarum menit menunjukkan angka 2, menunjukkan waktu yang dibarikan telah selesai bahkan sudah lewat batas yang ditentukan. Maka semua kertas diambil oleh pengawas. Aku, Sayu dan yang lain segera keluar kelas karena waktu itu sudah istirahat. Kami pun pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut.

"Gila ya, Ki, soalnya lumayan banget! Gue pusing ngerjainnya," kata Sayu.  
"Yah, gue akuin sih emang agak sedikit susah. Tapi kan gue udah belajar sebisa gue. Gue gak mau bikin orang tua gue sedih. Makanya gue bertekad akan menjadi individu yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya!" jawabku penuh kebanggaan.  
"Bahasa lo, dalem banget! Iya deh yang udah berubah, haha. Tapi lo jangan sampe sombong ya kalo udah berubah! Gue gak suka sama oang yang angkuh karena dia merasa udah tinggi kedudukannya,"  
"Kedudukan? Lo kira gue pejabat gitu? Ya nggak lah, Say. Gue akan berusaha menjadi orang yang ramah dan baik buat semua orang."  
"Ya udah lah kalo gitu. Eh, kita belom pesen makanan ya? Pantes perut gue bunyi terus!" ujarnya.  
"Lo pikirannya ke makanan melulu sih! Sini deh gue pesenin! Lo mau apa, ntar gue ambilin! Lo beli minumnya aja dulu!" kataku sembari berdiri dari kursi.  
'Gue pesen nasi goreng aja deh! Minum lo apaan?" tanyanya.  
"Buavita leci aja,"


	4. Chapter 4

"...Nani mo kamo umaku iku toki dewa naku

Nani mo kamo umaku ikanu toki ni koso

Hito wa taisetsu na sonzai ni kizuku no deshou donna boku mo aishitekureru kimi e

Arigatou itsu mo soba ni itekurete..."

Setelah aku menjalani diriku yang "baru", aku mulai merasakan adanya perubahan. Semua orang bersikap ramah dan sopan padaku. Mereka selalu menyapaku di kampus. Tak jarang juga banyak mahasiswa cowok yang nembak aku dengan cara mengirim bunga, surat berisi puisi, dan cokelat. Tapi semua kutolak dengan cara halus. Aku lebih senang menganggap mereka teman saja, tak lebih dari itu.

Hingga suatu saat ada seseorang yang berhasil membuat hatiku luluh. Dia tidak tampan, juga tidak jelek. Biasa saja. Pertemuan kami berlangsung secara singkat. Di toko buku, saat aku ingin membeli kamus kanji yang direkomendasikan oleh dosen sastra Jepang kampusku, Pak Ueno.  
Saat aku ingin mengambilnya, tiba-tiba saja ada tangan seseorang yang juga mengambil kamus itu. Kebetulan kamus tersebut sudah tinggal satu, jadi siapa cepat dia dapat.  
"Oh, maaf. Mau beli kamus ini juga ya? Silakan, ambil aja. Aku bisa beli di toko buku lain," kataku dengan malu.  
"Kamu duluan aja. Beneran kok, nggak apa-apa. Aku sebenernya udah punya, cuma kurang lengkap. Ayo, ambil aja," jawabnya lembut.  
"Oh, nggak kok! Kamu aja yang beli! Yang lebih membutuhkannya kan kamu, bukan aku. Aku bisa tanya sama dosenku kok, kamus mana yang lebih lengkap,"  
"Kamu kuliah? Ini buat kamu aja, lebih penting buat pelajaran. Aku bisa beli di tempat lain. Lagipula ada pepatah ladies first kan? Buat kamu aja." katanya sambil tersenyum.  
"Makasih ya. Kamu baik banget. Kalo gitu aku duluan ke kasir ya,"

-ooOoo-

Pagi hari saat aku ingin berangkat ke kampus, mobilku mogok di tengah jalan. Sayu sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu bersama temannya yang lain. Saat kubuka kap mobilnya, asap menyembul kemana-mana. Tak lama, ada seorang pemuda baik hati yang menawarkanku menumpangi mobilnya.  
"Mobilnya kenapa, mbak?" tanya pemuda itu.  
"Nggak tau, nih. Tiba-tiba mogok aja. Bisa tolongin saya ng.."

Betapa terkejutnya aku. Pemuda itu ternyata adalah orang yang memberikan kamus satu-satunya di toko buku!  
"Kamisama, dia kan yang di toko buku waktu itu. Yang merelakan kamus satu-satunya dibeli oleh orang lain!" jeritku dalam hati.  
"Kamu kan yang di toko buku tempo hari kan? Yang mau beli kamus juga?" tanyanya.  
"Em.. iya! Memangnya kenapa?" balasku.  
"Mobil kamu sebaiknya dibawa ke bengkel. Saya tahu bengkel yang dekat di sini. Saya panggilkan orang untuk membawanya ya!" katanya sambil berlari.  
"Oh iya. Makasih!" teriakku padanya. Huft, Tuhan memang baik. Mengirimkan seseorang yang benar-benar membuatku jatuh hati padanya..


	5. Chapter 5

Yak.. Inilah chapter yang ke 5 dari serial cerber Chiisana Tenohira. Hope you like it, and happy reading

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tak lama, ia datang bersama dengan tiga orang. Sepertinya mereka oang bengkel, memakai seragam montir.  
"Yang mana mas mobilnya?" tanya si montir.  
"Yang ini! Kalian bawa ke bengkel dan perbaiki yang rusak. Nanti saya yang bayar. Ini kartu nama saya, kalian bisa hubungi saya kalau mobilnya sudah selesai diperbaiki,"  
"Baik mas! Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik," kata si montir yang kumisan. Ya Tuhan! Apa dia bilang? Mobilku akan dibayarnya? Dunia ini akan kiamat! Belum pernah aku bertemu cowok sebaik dia.

"Kamu mau ke kampus ya? Mau saya antar? Kampus kamu di mana?" tanyanya.  
"Kampusku di daerah Depok, tepatnya di UI. Maaf ya, jadi ngerepotin kamu," kataku agak malu-malu.  
"Oh, kita satu kampus dong! Bareng saya aja, saya nggak ada kelas pagi ini."  
"Boleh," jawabku. Selama di mobil kami terus bercanda dan mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Dia sangat dewasa dan optimis. Kelihatannya umurnya lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai merasakan ada perubahan dalam hatiku. Orang yang selama ini kukagumi dari jauh, Icchi, telah tergantikan oleh Takumi. Ya, Takumi Fujiwara. Itulah namanya.  
"Oke, kita udah sampai. Oya, kalo nggak ada acara, nanti malem mau makan keluar nggak? Boleh minta nomer HP kamu? Nanti aku telpon," katanya.  
"Oh, boleh kok! Ini... 085718462154" jawabku sambil memberikan nomer HP.  
"Oke, kita masuk sekarang. Aku tunggu nanti malem ya,"

-ooOoo-

"...Kusamura ni yokotawatte nagareru kumo wo nagameru to

Shizuka na kokoro wo torimodosu koto ga dekita

Sukoshi dake kinou yori mo yasashiku nareru kigasuru sono basho de

Hitori de wa ikite yukenu koto kamishimeteta..."

Malam yang dinantikan datang juga. Aku sudah memakai baju yang bagus dan sepatu yang bagus. Ibu yang masuk ke kamarku terheran-heran melihat anaknya.

"Kamu mau kemana, sayang?" tanya Ibu.  
"Mau ketemu temen, Bu. Sekalian makan malam. Boleh ya, Bu, Ruki keluar malam hari ini?" pintaku.  
"Wah, anak Ibu sudah punya pacar. Siapa, Ki? Kenalin ke Ibu dan Ayah dong," Ibu menggodaku.  
"Ibu bisa aja. Baru kenal kok udah jadi pacar? Kecepetan atuh.." kataku.  
"Ya sudah. Jangan pulang malem-malem ya, nak. Ijin sama ayah juga sana. Ibu keluar dulu," pesan Ibu. Lalu Hp-ku berbunyi. Sudah kuduga pasti ini Takumi.

"...Me ni mienu kizuato wo sasutte kureru..." KLIK! Kutekan tombol hijau dan segera berbicara dengannya.

"H...halo? Takumi? Ada apa?" tanyaku.  
"Aku udah di jalan, kamu di mana? Aku jemput ya." katanya.  
"Oh, i...iya. Aku masih di rumah kok, belum berangkat."  
"Oke, jangan kemana-mana ya. Tunggu disitu aja, aku sebentar lagi nyampe kok,"  
"Iya, aku nggak kemana-mana. Bye,"

-ooOoo-

Mobil Takumi sudah ada di depan. Aku melihatnya dari jendela. Dia keluar dari mobil, berjalan ke arah pintu masuk rumahku dan...

"TING, TONG" bel berbunyi. Lalu Ibu dan Ayah segera keluar untuk membukakan pintu. Setelah melihat siapa sebenarnya Takumi, Ibu langsung bicara.

"Kamu pasti teman kampusnya Ruki, iya kan?" tanya Ibu.  
"Iya, Tante. Rukianya ada nggak?" katanya.  
"Ada kok, Om panggilkan sebentar ya. Mari masuk!" kata Ayah mempersilahkan.

Ya ampun, ganteng banget dia! Gue bener-bener pangling ngeliat dia yang sekarang. Nggak seperti waktu di toko buku apalagi di jalan. Akhirnya gue turun juga ke bawah.  
"Selamat malam semuanya," kataku sambil turun dari tangga.  
"Aduuuuh! Ini dia anak Ibu yang cantik!" Ibu menghampiriku.  
"Ini yang mau ngajak kamu makan malam? Ganteng banget, Ki! Ibu kira dia biasa-biasa aja," kata Ibu berbisik.  
"Ah, Ibu bisa aja. Aku ke sana dulu ya," aku berjalan menuju sofa tempat takumi sedang duduk bersama Ayah.

"Takumi, aku sudah siap,"  
"Wah, kamu cantik banget malam ini. Seperti bidadari," katanya memuji.  
"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Bu, Yah." aku memberikan salam pada mereka.  
"Tante, Om, kita berangkat ya,"  
"Iya, hati-hati di jalan. Kamu jagain Rukia ya, dia itu anaknya agak manja!" pesan Ayah.  
"Iya Om, akan aku jaga dia."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsuzuku..

Mind to R&R, all?  
thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys, sambungannya udah jadi nih!

Yang mau baca, silahkan..

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"...Sore demo haruka kanata yureru kiseki no hana ni miserarete

Mamorinuku beki nichijyou wo karashite shimau

Motto mukashi seishun wo seishun to mo shirazu kakenukete kara kizuita you ni

Taisetsu na hito no taisetsusa wo misugoshiteku..."

Mobil berjalan meninggalkan rumah. Sekitar 30 menit, kami sudah sampai di restoran yang bernama "Forever Friends".  
"Lho? Ini kan resto yang gue suka dateng bareng Sayu?" kataku dalam hati.  
"Kita udah sampai. Ayo turun,"

Suasana malam itu sepi dan romantis. Lumayan banyak juga orang yang datang ke sini. Dominannya membawa pasangannya. Aku malu, malu sekali. Dia kan bukan pacarku! Kenal saja baru tadi pagi, tapi kok dia sudah berani mengajakku kesini sih? Biarkan waktu yang menjawab.

"Duduknya disini aja, enak bisa ngeliat pemandangan," katanya.  
"Oh, iya." Aku menurut saja.  
"Pelayan!" teriaknya.  
"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata si pelayan.  
"Saya minta menunya. Kamu mau pesan apa?"  
"Aku? Ikutin kamu aja deh. Tapi kalo aku minumnya jus alpukat,"  
"Ya udah, gak apa-apa. Kalo gitu saya pesan 2 Chicken Cordon Bleu. Satu jus alpukat dan satu Lemon Tea," katanya mantap.  
"Baik, Mas." kata si pelayan, lalu ia segera pergi ke dapur. Kami lalu megobrol seputar makanan yang tadi dipesannya.

"Ya ampun. Kamu gak salah pesen makanan? Yang tadi itu kan mahal banget!" kataku kaget.  
"Nggak kok, itu makanan favoritku dari dulu. Kamu belum pernah nyobain ya?" tanyanya.  
"B...belum sih. Tapi Sayu pernah makan! Katanya sih enak, tapi aku nggak tau deh enak apa nggak,"  
"Kamu percaya sama aku. Makanan tadi tuh enaknya enak banget. Kamu nggak akan nyesel udah nyobain makanan itu,"  
"Bener nih. Iya deh, aku percaya sama kamu,"

-ooOoo-

Setelah selesai makan, dia mengajakku dansa? What? Dansa? Aku nggak bisa dansa! Kakiku selalu keseleo setiap kali dansa! Huuh, tapi tak apalah. Toh aku berdansa bersamanya, bukan orang lain.

"Kamu kok pucet? Kenapa?" tanyanya.  
"N...ng...nggak kok, aku agak grogi sedikit. Soalnya aku baru pertama kalinya diajak dansa bareng cowok,"kataku jujur.  
"Nggak usah malu gitu dong, kan akunya jadi nggak enak,"  
"I...iya," aku menunduk. Malu.

Maka aku pun mencoba menghilangkan rasa takut dan grogi tersebut. Lalu, aku bisa! Aku bisa mengatasi rasa grogi dalam diriku! Aku tidak akan malu dan grogi lagi saat diajak ke pesta dansa. Soalnya aku ini orangnya pemalu, sih. Hehe.

-ooOoo-

Di dalam mobil, kami masih saling bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Layaknya orang yang sudah kenal lama, kami terlihat akrab saat itu. Dan ketika aku ingin turun dari mobil...

"Ya ampun, kamu ternyata humoris juga ya! Aku nggak nahan loh! Hahaha..." kataku masih tertawa. "Kalo gitu aku turun dulu ya, kan udah sampai di rumahku,"

"Rukia!" teriaknya. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya dia juga ikut turun dari mobil.  
"Ini untukmu." katanya sambil memberikan kotak kecil.  
"Apa isinya?"  
"Buka aja, nanti kamu bakal tau kok apa isinya,"  
Akhirnya kubuka kotak itu. Ternyata isinya kalung emas putih berliontin. Aku senang sekali menerimanya. Apalagi aku suka dengan bentuk liontinnya yang lucu, lumba-lumba.

"Ya ampun, kamu nggak perlu repot-repot beliin aku kalung seperti ini! Harganya pasti mahal ya? Ah, aku jadi nggak enak karena hari ini aku banyak ngerepotin kamu," kataku malu.  
"Aku sengaja beli itu untuk kamu, supaya kamu dan aku bisa saling bersama-sama," katanya. "Aku juga pake kalung itu kok, nih!"  
Ya Tuhan! Dia pakai kalung itu juga? Aduh, aku harus bagaimana ya? Aku takut nanti dia minta yang macem-macem lagi..

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yang udah selesai baca JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!

Heheheh ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, silakan dinikmati semua.. *emangnya makanan?*

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"...Utsukushii omoi dake ja ikirarezu

Yakusoku no sora mo yogoshite shimaeta

Anna ni kirei ni suki tooru sora no shita de

Sono ao ni kanarazu to chikatta no ni..."

Takumi memegang tanganku. Lalu dia bilang kalau dia tak mau berpisah dariku.  
"Aku mau kita selalu bersama-sama selamanya. Ini permohonanku, tolong dijawab," katanya pelan.  
"Maksud kamu apa? Aku nggak ngerti deh. Kamu jangan bercanda ya, udah malem nih." tanyaku.  
"Kalo aku boleh jujur, aku suka sama kamu. Sejak pertemuan pertama kita di toko buku, aku bener-bener suka sama kamu! Kamu begitu baik, cantik.. Kamu beda dari yang lain, kamu istimewa! Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau... Aku cinta sama kamu. Mau kan kamu jadi pacarku?"

DUAAARRR. Seperti bom atom yang meledak di hatiku. Aku kaget dan tak percaya. Dia menyukaiku? Oh Tuhan, terima kasih! Kau telah mengirimkan seseorang yang akan membahagiakan aku dan jauh lebih baik daripada Icchi. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Aku tak sabar ingin menceritakan hal ini pada sahabatku, Sayu.

-ooOoo-

Seminggu setelah aku berpacaran dengan Takumi, aku semakin bersemangat menjalani , sudah tak ada lagi yang namanya kesepian dan kesedihan.  
Aku bahagia sekali, sampai menyisir pun sambil menyanyi-nyanyi. Ibu yang melihat anak bungsunya yang seperti kerasukan setan senang jadi khawatir, takut-takut anaknya dicuci otak sepulang dari makan malam.

"Kamu kok kelihatanya senang sekali ya, sayang?" tanya Ibu.  
"Banget, Bu. Semalam Takumi nyatain perasaannya ke Ruki," jawabku sambil menyisir.  
"Oh. Bagus dong kalau begitu? Kamu jawab apa?"  
"Sudah pasti aku jawab iya. Orang secakep dan sebaik itu kok ditolak sih,"  
"Aduh, anak Ibu sudah punya pacar. Tapi kamu harus hati-hati ya. Jangan sampai terjerumus ke hal yang nggak-nggak," pesan Ibu.  
"Iya kok, Bu. Aku kan sudah besar, aku bisa jaga diri sendiri. Ibu jangan khawatir ya," kataku.  
"Ya sudah. Kamu cepat ke bawah, sarapan dulu habis itu berangkat kuliah. Nggak mau terlambat kan?"  
"Beres deh, Bu. Nanti Ruki nyusul ke bawah." kataku.

-ooOoo-

Setelah selesai sarapan, aku berangkat ke kampus. Eits, jemput Sayu dulu. Kasihan dia, masa sahabatku sendiri nggak dibolehin nebeng sih? Hehehe.

"TIN, TIIIIN!" klakson mobilku berbunyi sangat kencang.  
"Sayuuuu! Ayo cepetan keluar! Gue ada kabar bagus nih!" teriakku dari luar.  
"Iya iya, gue ambil sepatu dulu!" balasnya dari dalam rumah. Setelah dia masuk, mobil pun berjalan menuju kampus tercinta. Lalu kuceritakan semua yang kualami sejak pertama bertemu dengan my lovely Takumi.

"Say. Lo kenal Takumi gak? Nama lengkapnya Takumi Fujiwara." tanyaku.  
"Eh? Anak sasjep juga ya? Kayaknya pernah denger deh." jawabnya.  
"Iya! Tau dari mana lo dia anak sasjep juga? Wah, ada mata-mata nih,"  
"Oh iya! Gue kenal dia, kok! Dia anak sasjep juga sama kayak kita, cuma waktu kelasn dan dosennya beda sama kita," kata Sayu.

"Lo tau gak, waktu itu gue ketemu dia di toko buku! Lucunya nih, dia ngambil kamus yang kebetulan sama-sama kita butuhin. Tapi dia ngerelain kamusnya gue yang beli, udah tinggal satu sih jadi siapa cepat dia dapat,"  
"Wah, gila tuh! Terus terus apa lagi?" tanyanya.  
"Pas mobil gue mogok di pinggir jalan, gue ketemu lagi sama dia! Dia sampe repot-repot manggilin montir segala. Abis itu gue nebeng deh di mobilnya!" kataku senang.

"Jodoh kali lo sama dia! Sukur deh temen gue udah dapet penggantinya, hahaha,"  
"Iya, makasih ya sob. Oya satu lagi! Dia nembak gue loh! Bayangin deh, paginya dia masih sempet numpangin mobilnya buat gue, pas malemnya dia ngajak gue dinner! Wah, gila gak tuh? Udah gitu dia ngasih gue kalung pula. So sweet banget deh," kataku menjelaskan.

"Asik asik, PJ PJ PJ..." katanya kegirangan.  
"Ntar pas di kantin gue traktir lo deh! Tenang aja,"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ayo, ayo.. saya tunggu review-nya


	8. Chapter 8

Yaampun, cepet banget ya udah di chapter 8? Haha, nggak sih, masih ada 2 chapter lagi kok yang harus kalian baca! *ngarep dibaca sih* haha. Okedeh.. silakan!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"...Hibiwareta risou wo tebanasenu mama

Ikite kita hibi wo omoikaesu kedo

Ushiro bakari mitetara ashita ga kanashimu kara

Hito wa mae ni susumu shikanain da yo

Me no mae ni iru ai subeki hito no tame ni mo..."

Saat di kantin, aku menepati janjiku pada Sayu, akan mentraktirnya. Dia sepertinya senang kalau aku sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang nantinya akan membahagiakanku dan orang yang jauh lebih baik dari Icchi.

"Slrrrppp... eh iya, ngwomong-ngeomong cowok lwo adwa dwimwana? Kwok gwue gak ngweliat dya sih?" tanya Sayu sambil mengunyah makanan.  
"Aduh Say, makanannya ditelen dulu dong! Nanti lo keselek, gue yang disalahin," kataku.

GLEK. Tertelanlah makanan tadi dan masuk ke perutnya. Lalu dia terus bertanya-tanya bagaimana hubunganku dengannya.  
"Gimana lo sama dia? Baik aja kan, nggak ada apa-apa? Awas aja kalo dia beneran nyakitin lo, nih! Bogem mentah nempel di mukanya!" katanya.  
"Lebay ah lo, nggak lah. Gue baik-baik aja sama dia. Malah hari ini gue mau dikenalin ke orang tuanya,"  
"Gila lo! Udah kayak mau nikah aja pake dikenalin segala!"  
"Penting juga kali. Kalo ortunya ngira dia pacaran sama cewek yang nggak bener, mereka pasti marah-marah dan minta dia mutusin gue. Gue nggak mau, Say! Baru jalan juga udah putus aja," kataku sambil meminum buavita leci kesukaanku.

"Haha, iya juga sih. Eh, gue boleh nambah lagi gak? Lapeeeeerrr," katanya memelas.  
"Tambah aja, kan gue yang bayar," jawabku.

-ooOoo-

Sepulangnya dari kampus, aku dan Sayu menumpang pada mobil Takumi. Hehe, aku sekarang sudah ada yang antar-jemput. Yang kusenangi, Sayu boleh ikut menumpang! Asyiknya bercanda dengan sahabat, karena kebersamaannya takkan terlupakan.

"Takumi, gue boleh ke rumah lo gak? Pengen main aja, hehe." tanya Sayu.  
"Hem? Boleh, kan sekarang kita lagi jalan menuju ke rumah gue,"  
"Wah, enak dong Sayu. Belom pernah kan? Nah, nanti deh kalo udah nyampe lo pasti bakal kaget!"  
"Oya, sebesar apa rumahnya? Pastinya lo seneng kan punya rumah besar dan mewah?" tanyanya.  
"Ah, nggak lah. Gak enak punya rumah besar tapi orangnya sedikit. Bokap nyokap gue pada suka pergi keluar kota. Kadang pernah ke luar negeri sampe beberapa bulan. Gue sendirian disini, dan kakak gue yang cewek lagi ngambil S3 di Inggris. Disini juga paling adanya pembantu, tukang kebun, dan gue. Tapi untungnya ada dia, jadi gue gak sendirian lagi deh," kata Takumi sambil memegang tanganku.

"Ehem, panas juga ya disini? Lo gak nyalain AC ya, Ki? Kok panas amat sih?" Sayu menggoda kami.  
"Lepasin ah, malu tau. Ada Sayu sih, hehe." kataku sedikit berbisik.  
"Iya iya, aku lepas,"  
"Cie, Ruki kok mukanya merah gitu ya? Kenapa?"  
"Apaan sih, Say? Gak lucu tau ah, udah deh gue kan jadi malu!"  
"Haha, udahlah Say. Pacar gue malu nih digodain lo!"  
"Asik asik, PJ PJ. Mas, mbak, mana PJ buat saya, hah? Traktir doang sih nggak cukup!" kata Sayu.  
"Ntar di rumah gue ya, gak sabaran banget sih lo. Haha," jawab Takumi.

-ooOoo-

"Gila, ini rumah lo? Besar banget ya. Gue aja keliatannya kecil begini," kata Sayu terkagum-kagum.  
"Haha, tapi sepi kan? Gue yang jadi kena sialnya kalo lagi sendirian disini, haha. Udah masuk aja, pokoknya seneng-seneng aja dulu disini sampe puas!"  
"Ya udah deh, kalo dipaksa. Eh, gue haus nih. Minta minum dong, hehe. Sorry ya ngerepotin!" teriaknya.  
"It's Ok, kan ada pembantu gue ini kok yang nyiapin. Gue ke dapur dulu ya, nyuruh nyiapin minum dan cemilan buat kalian!" jawabnya.

"Ki, lo beruntung banget punya cowok seperti dia! Udah kaya, nggak sombong, baik, cakep lagi! Gue jadi iri nih sama lo, haha." Sayu  
"Ya, nanti ada kok buat lo! Cuma belom waktunya aja kali, percaya sama gue, ada kok cowok yang nantinya bakal jadi sama lo," kataku.  
"Serius lo? Haha, jangan sok ngeramal deh," katanya meremehkan.  
"Menurut pandangan mata gue, cowok lo itu nantinya dateng secara tiba-tiba, dan dia suka sama lo sejak pertama ngeliat. Yah, bisa dibilang dia love at first sight gitu lah sama lo."

"Wah, nggak boong lo, Ki? Gila, sejak kapan lo bisa ngeramal gitu?" tanya Sayu heran.  
"Aduh, gini nih kalo sistem otaknya udah mulai down, jadi kayak nenek-nenek pikun. Waktu SMP lo kan pernah ngebuka mata batin gue! Gimana sih? Lupa ya?" kataku.  
"Oh, yang waktu itu di rumah gue kan? Iya iya, inget kok.  
Setelah kita berbincang-bincang, tedengarlah suara Takumi dari arah dapur.

"Nih minumannya. Buat sayangku, ini buavita leci kesukaan kamu. Kalo Sayu, ini jus jeruk. Oh iya, ini cemilannya, dimakan ya," katanya.  
"Ah, kok repot-repot segala sih? Pake cemilan pula," aku protes.  
"Ih kamu, kok nggak suka sih pacarnya bawain minum dan cemilan? Ya udah kalo nggak mau buat aku aja," katanya sambil duduk dan mencubit pipiku.  
"Aduuh, mesra-mesraannya jangan didepan gue! Kan jadi kepengen juga gue digituin!" teriak Sayu.  
"Hahaha, cemburu nih yeee..." kata kami berbarengan.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Tunggu di chapter 9 yah! Hahahha *dasar gila*


	9. Chapter 9

Yak, chapter hampir terakhir *emang ada ya hampir terakhir?* ini nih suah selesai.. ayo dibaca ^^

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"...Me ni mienu kizuato wo sasute kureru

Yasashii tenohira ga aru to iu koto

Sekaijuu ni hakuju wo morau koto yori zutto

Taisetsu na mono ga soba ni atta ..."

Saat kami bertiga memasuki pintu masuk, semua mata tertuju padaku dan Takumi. Juga Icchi yang sedang di loker, dia melihatku. Melihatku dari kejauhan penuh dengan rasa amarah.

Terlihat jelas, dia sangat cemburu padaku. Saat kami bertiga berjalan melewatinya, kedua temannya, Asano dan Kojima, menyapaku.  
"Pagi, Rukia. Hehe, kamu masih tetap cantik seperti biasanya ya," kata Asano. Kojima tak mau kalah. Maka dia juga menyapaku.  
"Iya, sampai-sampai wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku," Icchi yang tak sengaja mendengarnya, lalu berbalik badan dan berteriak marah.

"Apa-apaan sih kalian? Dia udah punya cowok! Lihat itu, mereka bergandengan tangan! Kalian tidak bisa memilikinya, karena dia sudah punya pacar!" teriak Icchi marah, membanting pintu loker, lalu dia berjalan, pergi entah kemana.

Aku tahu, sebenarnya dia marah begitu bukan untuk Asano maupun Kojima, tapi dia marah untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi kenapa dia cemburu padaku? Bukannya waktu itu dia sudah menolakku habis-habisan? Apakah ini hukum karma untuknya karena sudah membuatku _down mental_ dan patah hati? Biar waktu yang menjawabnya.

"Ki, kok si Icchi jadi sensi gitu sih?" tanya Sayu agak berbisik.  
"Mana gue tau, haha. Udah ah jangan ngurusin orang lain," kataku.  
"Nanti gue tanya ke Asano atau Kojima deh, mungkin mereka tau kenapa dia jadi marah-marah gitu tadi,"  
"Kamu mau duluan kan? Aku masih ada urusan sama Sayu."  
"Oh, oke. Jam istirahat aku tunggu kalian di kantin ya?" kata Takumi dari kejauhan.  
"Iya, nanti jam istirahat aku sama Sayu ke kantin," kataku.

-ooOoo-

Di kelas, aku berbicara panjang lebar pada Sayu.

"Udah deh, Say. Lo masih mau kalo gue jadi ceweknya? Sori ya, tapi gue udah nggak ngarepin dia lagi! Emang sih dulu gue pengen banget dan berharap banget kalau dia bakalan jadi cowok gue, tapi sekarang lo liat kan? Gue udah nemuin cowok pengganti buat dia dari hati gue! Dan Takumi jelas berbeda dari Icchi! Dia baik, nggak kayak Icchi yang bisanya nyakitin hati gue doang! Lo kan juga pernah bilang ke gue kalo Icchi itu cowok bejat, ngeliat gue dari fisik bukan dari hati! Sori ya gue jadi marah sama lo, tapi ini gue lakuin buat kebahagiaan dia juga kan? Gue harap dia bisa nemuin tambatan hatinya yang sesuai kriterianya. Yang nggak _freak_, yang nggak aneh, dan yang gak banyak minusnya seperti gue." lalu aku pergi menghambur keluar dari kelas.

"Tunggu, Ki! Mau ke mana lo?" teriak Sayu dari pintu kelas.  
"Ke toilet, kebelet!" jawabku.  
Kakiku terus berlari dan berlari, sampai akhirnya aku telah sampai di toilet.

-ooOoo-

Aku menangis, menangis karena sedih. _Kamisama,_ aku harus berbuat apa? Haruskah kuputuskan Takumi untuk mendapatkan Icchi? Nggak, itu ide yang buruk, sangat-sangat buruk! Tidak mungkin aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Takumi yang baru sebentar ini, hanya demi orang seperti Icchi?

Tidak, Tuhan pasti marah padaku kalau aku melakukan ini. Tuhan pasti akan menghukumku kalau tahu aku telah mengakhiri hubungan itu dengan pria yang telah dipilihnya.  
"_Kamisama,_ apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku dilema! Aku memang masih mencintai Icchi, tapi aku tak bisa memutuskan Takumi. Aku harus apa?" kataku. Sayu menemukanku sedang menangis di depan wastafel, lalu dia bejalan perlahan dan menepuk pundakku.

"Rukia maafin gue ya? Gue gak maksud ngomong gitu ke lo. Dan maaf juga ya, tadi gue denger apa yang lo omongin. Gue tau lo masih cinta sama Icchi, tapi lo gak bisa mutusin Takumi! Gue akan bantu lo keluar dari masalah ini, gue janji," kata Sayu.

Aku yang kaget karena Sayu mendengar semua omonganku tadi, perlahan-lahan mulai tenang dan memeluk sahabatku.  
"Makasih ya, Say. Gue gak tau lagi harus ngomong apa ke lo, gue seneng bisa punya sahabat seperti lo."  
"Iya, nggak apa-apa kok. Udah lo jangan nangis lagi, nanti Takumi curiga ngeliat lo! Udah, hapus air matanya, mata lo basah tuh. Nih tissue," Sayu memberikanku sebungkus kecil tissue.

Aku mengusap semua air mataku, dan berhenti menangis. Aku tahu, aku bukan orang yang lemah dan cengeng. Aku harus kuat! Aku tak boleh menyerah! Kalau dia memang jodohku, dia pasti akan menungguku. Lalu aku kembali ke kelas dan duduk dengan tenang.

Tak lama, dosen matematika datang. Kami belajar dua jam penuh. Kepalaku sangat pusing, aku tak sanggup berpikir. Tapi Sayu tetap menyemangatiku.

"Jangan nyerah, Ki. Demi orang yang dicintai yang ada di depan mata, kita harus rela berkorban apapun demi dia! Lo jangan nyerah gitu aja!" kata Sayu dari belakang.  
"Iya, makasih. Gue udah nggak pusing lagi kok, hehe." jawabku.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Haha, kasian juga Rukia, mengalami tekanan batin yang amat sangat menyedihkan *dalem amat bahasa lo fit XD*

Yak, karena ini chapter hampir terakhir *gaje* maka tolong di review yah kawan ^^


	10. Chapter 10

YEAAAAAAAAAAH! Chapter terakhir yang agak panjang dan menyedihkan! Kita lihat, apakah Rukia tetap bersama Takumi, atau dia berubah pikiran dan lebih memilih Ichigo? Baca dan temukan jawabannya disini!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"...Isogashiku kurasu hibi ni mayoi komi

Omoiyari ga muimi ni omoete mo

Nidoto nakushite kara kizuku koto no nai you ni

Konna boku wo aishite kureru kimi ni

"Arigatou" no uta wo tsukurimashita..."

Dua bulan telah berlalu. Aku merasakan adanya keanehan pada hubunganku dan Takumi. Dia sering tak memberi kabar, dia sering lupa mengantarku pulang, dia sering terburu-buru, dan yang paling parah lagi adalah dia sering berbohong padaku.

_"...Me ni mienu kizuato wo sasutte kureru..._" sudah kuduga, pasti Takumi yang menelpon.

"Halo sayang, maaf ya aku nggak bisa nganterin kamu pulang, soalnya mama sama papa udah ada di bandara. Gak apa-apa kan, sayang? Kamu pulang bareng Sayu aja ya, besok aku janji deh akan nganterin kamu pulang," katanya. "Udah dulu ya, aku udah nyampe nih, nanti aku telpon lagi. Bye!"

KLIK! Kumatikan telpon darinya. Aku tahu dia berbohong lagi padaku, dan aku pura-pura menurut saja apa yang dikatakannya.

Aku muak dengannya yang terus-terusan membohongiku seperti anak kecil. Aku muak dengannya yang selalu membuat alasan tak beguna. Aku muak dengannya! Ternyata benar apa kata Sayu, jangan menyerah demi orang yang dicintai yang ada di depan mata kita.

Ya, Icchi, dia memang cinta sejatiku. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin bicarakan semuanya. Aku ingin memeluknya.

"Ki, gimana? Takumi kok belom jemput kita juga, sih?" tanya Sayu penasaran.  
"Dia ke bandara, jemput ortunya,"  
"Yah, kita pulang naik apa dong? Masa kita naik angkot?" protesnya.  
"Lebih baik naik angkot daripada nggak pulang sama sekali. Udah yuk, kita cari angkot aja!" akhirnya kami terpaksa naik angkot.  
Di dalam angkot, sepi sekali. Hanya ada beberapa orang di dalamnya. Ada ibu-ibu membawa keranjang belanjaan, seorang pria berumur sekitar 30-an, dan dua orang pelajar SMP.

"Duh, kapan nyampenya nih?" tanya Sayu.  
"Sebentar lagi juga udah nyampe, kok." kataku.

**Setibanya di rumahku...**

"Gue ke main rumah lo dulu ya? Rumah kita kan jaraknya gak jauh-jauh amat, males gue pulang ke rumah,"  
"Oh, ya udah. Kebetulan nyokap bokap gue lagi pergi ke Australia selama 2 minggu, soalnya kakak gue lagi sakit. Makanya mereka kesana. Gue nggak keberatan lo nginep di rumah gue, gue juga lagi sendirian nih!" kataku.  
"Ah, tau gitu sih gue pulang dulu aja sekalian ngambil baju. Bilang dong dari tadi!"  
"Yah, gue baru inget sekarang. Gimana sih lo? Gue anterin ke rumah lo deh, yuk!" aku segera mengambil kunci mobil.

-ooOoo-

"Tunggu disini ya, gue ke dalem dulu ngambil baju-baju sekalian keperluan gue buat nginep nanti. Gak lama kok! Kalo lama, lo turun aja," katanya.  
"Oh oke, gue tunggu aja deh, nggak lama ini," balasku.

Sekitar 15 menit, dia belum keluar juga. Karena penasaran, maka aku turun dan mengunci mobil lalu masuk ke dalam rumah Sayu.  
"Saaaay? Di mana sih lo? Lama banget deh ngambil baju doang!" teriakku.  
"Gue di kamar, Ki! Kesini aja!" katanya.  
Akhirnya aku masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat ke arah tumpukan baju-baju.

"Yakin lo mau bawa ini semua?" tanyaku.  
"Nggak lah, beberapa. Cuma 2 minggu doang kok bawaannya banyak banget?"  
"Kirain gue mau lo bawa semuanya. Beresin dulu deh yang berantakan! Lagian lo sih pake dikeluarin semua, sini gue bantuin beresin," kataku.

-ooOoo-

Sesampainya di rumah, Sayu langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur. Dia sengaja mengganti bajunya lebih awal agar nanti saat sudah malam dia tak lagi harus mengganti baju.

"Ki, gue pinjem komputer lo ya! Mau online sebentar. Abisnya gue gak ada pulsa sih, Hehe," tanyanya.  
"Pake aja, gue lagi males buka _facebook_ nih! Lo pake aja semau dan sepuas lo, gue mau sms nyokap dulu," kataku sambil menyentuh layar HP dan menaruhnya di meja komputer, tepat dimana Sayu sedang memainkan komputerku.

(hape Rukia adalah iPhone 16 GB loh, keren yak! XD)

"Ki! Lo liat deh statusnya Icchi! Dia bilang **"haruskah kumati karenamu?"** haha! Lucu banget ya?"  
"Komenin gini aja _'mati demi siapa?'_ pasti nanti dibales deh! Haha," kataku.  
"Okeh, haha. Gue tulis ah,"  
"Tulis aja, biar tau rasa tuh dia. Siapa suruh dulu pernah ngeremehin gue? Sekarang giliran gue udah berubah, dia baru ngerespon." jawabku sambil mencari-cari buku di rak.

"Eh eh, dia bales tuh, Ki! Katanya **'mati demi dia, yang selama ini udah gue tolak dan gue abaikan. Gue rela banget mati demi dia, gue sadar sekarang kalo gue sebenernya juga suka sama dia'** dia bilang gitu, Ki! Balesnya apaan dong? tanya Sayu.  
"Lo bales aja gini, _'kenapa baru sekarang lo sadar setelah dia udah ada yang punya? Lo udah nyia-nyiain waktu yang ada, dan sekarang waktu itu gak bisa diputar lagi.'_ Pasti dia bales deh,"  
"Oke oke, gue ketik juga,"

_"Oreta awai tsubasa kimi wa sukoshi..."_ suara HP-ku berbunyi di meja tempat Sayu sedang mengetik.

"Oy, ada sms nih! Baca dulu!" teriaknya sambil melemparkan HP-ku ke arah kasur.  
"Iya iya, tapi gak usah pake dilempar kali. Ntar juga gue kesana!" kataku. Aku mengambilnya dan membacanya dengan perlahan. Ternyata itu dari Icchi, dia bilang kalau besok dia ingin aku menemuinya di loker kampus setelah pelajaran bahasa Jepang usai. Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin dia bicarakan.

-ooOoo-

Esoknya setelah pelajaran bahasa Jepang usai, aku segera keluar dan pergi ke arah loker penyimpanan. Aku bertemu dengan Icchi. Dia sudah berada disana lebih awal. Aku menatap wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat aneh, kosong tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada apa? Gue masih ada jam matematika habis ini!" kataku.  
"Gue cuma mau bilang kalo..."  
"Apa? Cepetan,"  
"Gue..."  
"Ayo buruan, bel sebentar lagi berbunyi," kataku memaksa. Lalu tiba-tiba Takumi datang. Dia melihatku yang sedang berbicara dengan Icchi.  
"Ada perlu apa sama cewek gue? Mendingan lo pergi aja deh. Urusin tuh diri lo sendiri. Bukannya lo gak suka sama cewek yang banyak minusnya? Gak usah ganggu cewek gue lagi!" katanya marah.  
"Oh, ya udah deh. Maaf kalo gue udah ganggu waktu kalian. Sori ya," katanya lalu pergi, pergi jauh sampai aku tak bisa melihat bayangannya lagi.  
"Ayo, kita ada kelas matematika hari ini." Kata Takumi menarik tanganku

-ooOoo-

Di kelas, aku memikirkan keberadaanya. _"Sedang apa ya dia sekarang?"_ pikirku dalam hati.  
"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki!" teriak Pak Yoshiki.  
"Eh, i...iya Pak?" kataku gugup.  
"Coba kamu ulangi apa yang tadi saya terangkan! Maju kedepan!" teriaknya.  
Aku maju ke depan dan memperhatikan papan tulis. Aduh, ini kan pelajaran tentang matriks? Aku sudah lupa tentang pelajaran ini saat di SMU dulu. Pasti aku akan dimarahi jika tak bisa menjawab.  
"Aduh, em... Maaf, Pak. Saya belum mengerti tentang matriks yang ini, hehe," kataku nyengir.  
"Makanya kalau saya sedang menerangkan, kamu sebaiknya memperhatikan! Duduklah!" katanya marah.  
"Hahahaha, bengong mulu, sih!" celetuk seseorang di belakang.

-ooOoo-

Saat istirahat, aku dan Sayu bertemu dengan kedua temannya, Asano dan Kojima. Lalu aku menanyakan keberadaan Icchi pada mereka.

"Hmm, aku tak melihat dia tadi saat pelajaran Sejarah modern. Iya kan, Kojima?" kata Asano.  
"Tapi saat aku ingin ke toilet, aku melihatnya berada di ruang kepala sekolah. Dia membawa tas dan jaketnya. Setelah itu aku tak tahu lagi. Mungkin saja dia pulang ke rumahnya! Kalian ke rumahnya saja saat jam telah usai," kata Kojima memberitahu.

"Oh, begitu ya. Boleh tahu dimana alamat rumahnya?" tanyaku.  
"Nanti kuberi tahu lewat sms, tenang saja," jawabnya.  
"Baiklah, trima kasih ya! Kami berhutang budi pada kalian!" kata Sayu.  
"Tak apa, Rukia! Kami senang membantu gadis cantik sepertimu!" teriak Asano.

-ooOoo-

"Kojima bilang, rumahnya masuk ke komplek ini." kata Sayu.  
"Masa? Ini kan komplek tempat tinggal kita!" jawabku.  
"Oh iya! Gue gak liat gapuranya, haha. Abis itu kemana lagi?"  
"Kalo di sms sih katanya abis dari gapura jalan terus aja sampe ada pertigaan, dari pertigaan pilih ke kanan. Nah, katanya kalo ke kanan itu jalan rumahnya! Cari aja yang nomer 16, gitu,"

"Loh? Ini bukannya jalan ke rumah lo, ya?" tanya Sayu heran.  
"He? Iya yah? Tapi fokus ke rumahnya Icchi dulu, deh! Lo cari rumah yang nomer 16 aja! Gue jalannya pelan kok!"  
"13, 14, 15 16! Nah itu dia, Ki! Ternyata rumahnya cuma dua kali dari rumah lo!" kata Sayu.  
"Iya iya, gue liat! Eh, kayaknya di rumahnya Icchi ada orang yang baru masuk deh! Dia naik motor matic gitu. Kayaknya gue kenal sama orang itu!"

"Bukannya itu Icchi, ya? Mirip banget sama dia! Dari tasnya, motornya, sepatunya! Lo keluar aja deh nemuin dia, gue disini jagain mobil lo!" kata Sayu menunjuk orang yang dimaksudnya.  
"Oh, oke, gue turun deh! Kalo nanti gue ada apa-apa lo turun juga!"  
"Ya udah, buruan lo kejar dia! Gue tungguin disini! Jangan lupa bawa HP di kantong, nanti bakal gue telpon kalo ada apa-apa!"  
"Sip deh, gue keluar dulu ya!" kataku.

-ooOoo-

"...Kotoba ja tarinai, kitto oitsukenai yo

Kotoba ja tarinai kedo, kedo, arigatou..."

"Icchi, tunggu!" teriakku. Dia menoleh, lalu berbalik badan mengahapku.  
"Mau apa kamu kesini? Kamu nggak takut dimarahin pacarmu? Dia kan nggak suka kalo aku ngomong sama kamu!" katanya.

Aku tak menghiraukan apa yanng dia katakan. Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Tanpa terasa air mata telah membasahi kedua pelupuk mataku.

"Aku nggak peduli sama dia, aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Aku sayang padamu. Aku tahu sejak perubahanku ini kamu selalu memperhatikanku. Aku tahu itu dan aku senang kamu mau melihatku. Aku senang sekali," kataku. Lalu Takumi datang. Dia melihatku sedang memeluk Icchi dan dia marah.

"Rukia! Sedang apa kamu disini? Kenapa kamu memeluknya? Ayo pulang!" teriaknya.  
"Nggak mau! Aku maunya sama Icchi! Aku nggak mau sama kamu!" kataku sambil memegang tangan Icchi.  
"Pokoknya kamu harus pulang! Ayo, lepaskan tanganmu itu! Ayo!" teriaknya memaksa.  
"Nggak mau! Tolong aku, Sayu! Sayu, tolong aku!" aku berteriak meminta bantuan.

"Hah? Ruki diapain tuh sama Takumi? Gue harus keluar nolong dia! Nanti dia kenapa-kenapa!" kata Sayu.  
"Sayu! Tolong aku! Sayuuuuuuu!" teriakku makin keras.

BUKK! Terdengar seperti suara pukulan. Lalu Takumi pingsan entah kenapa. Tiba-tiba Sayu sudah ada di belakang Takumi.  
"Hehe, sori ya lama. Gue nyari kayu dulu buat mukul dia!" kata Sayu.  
"Ya ampun, Sayu! Gue kira lo gak akan nyelamatin gue! Gue takut banget.." kataku sambil memeluknya.

"Ehm, bukan gue yang harusnya dipelu. Tapi dia! Dia tuh, hehe," jawabnya nyengir.  
"Oh iya!" aku lalu membalikkan badan. Menatap wajahnya.  
"Aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu, please, kali ini kamu jangan tolak aku lagi ya?" kataku.  
"Iya, aku juga. Maafin aku yah, selama ini aku udah ngeraguin perasaan kamu. Ternyata kamu orangnya baik, jujur dan tulus. Maafin aku ya, Rukia!" katanya, lalu memelukku juga. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Akhirnya, selesai sudah cerita panjangku ini! Inspirasi menulisnya adalah pengalaman pribadi saya ketika ada tetangga (yang ternyata temennya sodara) suka sama saya *ge-er banget deh*

Aku gak tau kalian suka apa nggak, tapi yang penting, aku seneng kalian semua udah suka sama tulisan aku! Semua komentar kalian akan jadi motivasiku, jadi akan kutunggu terus masukan dari kalian! Rencananya setelah 2 fic yang saya buat ini, masih ada lagi fic yang mau saya buat! Hehe.

Salam pecinta musik J-pop!

WW Rka (nama beken, di band saya :P)


End file.
